Biological Testing Facility- 'Management, Administration, Database and Transition Activities for Contraceptives. A Task is required to conduct administrative activities including management and storage of current biological inventory, archived documents and data, maintenance of equipment, support of the non-human primate colony, continued database maintenance and transition activities in the Biological Testing Facility to support the mission of contraceptive drug development in CDDB, NICHD, Nll-I. These activities are currently provided by SRl International under an TDIQ contract.